Survivor
by PhoenixAngelDevil
Summary: On his way to his morning tennis practice our Beloved Eiji was involved in a terrible accident that may cost him his live and the chance to confess to his captain Tezuka Kunimitsu


Disclaimer: I don't prince of tennis

Silence

That's all I could hear along with this constant beeping noise of a machine. I was surrounded by darkness, so I couldn't see what machine was making that beeping sound.

'Where am I? 'I wondered. 'Would I ever get to see my friends again? '

The last thing I remember is walking across the road late, for morning tennis practice when I hear people screaming around me to move. Suddenly all that was there was pain, as a big van rolled over me; I could feel my bones crushing.

'Crap how am I going to live through this?' I thought.

I heard yelling and someone saying they called 911 with an ambulance on its way. It was probably a few minutes later I heard the familiar sirens of the ambulance, I could feel the paramedics lifting me onto a stretcher and pushing it into the ambulance speeding off towards the hospital.

It wasn't long before we got to the emergency part of the hospital, I couldn't really tell what was going on, but I caught words like' he's really lucky…. A survivor….. Critical condition… has broken bones and internal bleeding'. As they rolled the stretcher I was on into the operating theatre they put an air mask on me. Would I be live to play another doubles game with Oishi? Or live to see Fuijoka try and trick me again to eat wasabi sushi? Would I live to try some more of taka-kun's delicious sushi? If I didn't make it I hope that Momo and Kaidoh would be able to settle their differences, and become best friends just like Oishi and I. Also, I wished I could be there to see ochibi grow to become a wonderful tennis player, and show more of his cocky smirks. I let out a deep sigh and I could feel myself losing consciousness as doctors rushed around me yelling things at each other.

' I just hope I survive having broken most of the bones in my body and having internal bleeding, causing me to go into a critical condition for about a month now after being run over by that truck while crossing the road. I hope I recover in time for nationals so Oishi and I can be the nationally ranked golden pair, and so I can confess my love to Tezuka. 'Whenever I see him my heart starts pounding like it's going to jump out of my chest and my hands get all sweaty. I get all nervous causing me to stutter, when he speaks to me and feel like my heart is going to jump out of my throat whenever he looks at me. With his caramel chocolate eyes I get lost in every time I look him in the face, I feel like I'm drowning in their depths. I could just go on and on about all the things I love about Kunimitsu Tezuka' Smiling softly my last thoughts before I was unconscious.

'There would be no other option for me then death if I'm cut off from being close to Tezuka, it… it just wouldn't be the same I just hope it doesn't come to that.' It can't end like that it can't I won't let it, come on Eiji wake up. Come on body move dammit come on twitch my fingers or something but move god dammit 'I screamed in my mind, I focused and I could feel my body responding I wiggled my toes flexing them My fingers twitched The heart monitor increased in time with my heart and I could smell the sterile air that enveloped the room as I lay in the hospital room. I could hear the gasps of surprised people surrounding the bed and the shouts of someone calling for a doctor

I could sense the joy and excitement radiating from people as I opened my eyes "Huh where am I? " I wondered out loud as a doctor walked in smiling. "Well you are one incredibly lucky person to have survived all the injuries that your body sustained and to have such a fast recovery" he said "we'll just keep you overnight so that we can check that all your vitals are normal" he added "oh there are some people who are worried about you, would you like me to let them in?" he wondered.

"Yes please, could you let them in" I told him in a tired voice

"Alright but not for long as your still resting" he told me I just nodded as my eyes lit up in happiness as my teammates walked in "Hey everyone, I'm back "I said tiredly grinning

"Eiji you awake and phew I thought you never wake up" was some of the things said by the tennis regulars but I had eyes for only one person who was walking closer to the head of my bed.

"Eiji you have 100 laps when you get back for worrying your teammates" Tezuka said in his calm voice as he stood by the head of my bed.

I could only gape at him 'what was he serious' I thought then I gasped in pleasure when I felt smooth lips covering mine licking my lips for entrance and I complied letting Tezuka have dominance in our tongue war as they danced. His tongue ravishing my mouth and I could only gasp more when he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting our lips. I could feel my face was flushed red in pleasure and I looked up to see a bright red blush staining Tezuka's cheeks.

I could feel his hands on my cheeks his forehead resting on mine.

"Eiji please don't worry me again like that, I felt like someone ripped my heart out of its chest" Tezuka said in a soft voice tears in the corner of his eyes showing how vulnerable and uncertain he was. "I was joking about the laps" he said a small smile on his face.

"What?" I said in shock

His blush deepening Tezuka said "well what I'm trying to say is that Kikumaru Eiji, I have loved since the day I saw you in freshman year"

I could only smile as tears of joy ran down my face "You hold my heart in your hands because I love you with every fibre in my being since the day I met you and I know it's a bit silly to believe in love at first sight but I feel you are the other half to me "I told him my voice full of love

"You really do?" he said with tentative hope in his voice

"Yes I really do Tezuka" I said smiling softly

Blushing Tezuka said "Well then Kikumaru Eiji, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend? "

"Of course I would silly I would be beyond honoured to, I love you" I said a wide smile on my face

Then my new boyfriend kissed me on the lips softly to the cheers and applause of our teammates who had been watching the entire time.


End file.
